


shining, glimmering

by RedamancyEffect



Series: Jeno&Jaemin’s baby [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :D, Blood Play, Implied Murder, Implied Sexual Content, Knives, M/M, Marking, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: There he lies willingly in Jaemin’s bloody hands, lets him carve his skin, his inside until he’s left sore and wounded. Red, shining, scarlet, glimmering. His.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: Jeno&Jaemin’s baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	shining, glimmering

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Read the tags.
> 
> Not Beta Read.

There’s blood on his fingers, running down slowly the tips. Red, scarlet, shining, glimmering in the shy light of the nightstand.

Jaemin’s knife is shiny too, sharp, pointy enough to easily break the soft skin of the boy under him. He caresses the taunt skin of his stomach, just above his hip, just under the fresh cut and smiles to himself. 

Donghyuck lies still under his fingers, eyes hooded, chest naked, his robes piling under his armpits. Him too, is shiny, glowing oh-so strong in this room. Jaemin picks up the knife again.

He starts to carve again, carve the skin of his beautiful lover, as if he was making some type of art. Donghyuck flinches at the sudden cut, straight under his skin, breaching. Three lines, a letter to finish his new work. Two letters, two fresh wounds, a belonging. 

J.N

There’s little droplets of blood on them, vermillion, ruby, glinting, shining. And Jaemin thinks, the ones on his back are long healed, fading on the skin as if it was never touched.

He leans in, his teeth scraps his bony hip, kisses it, travelling slowly to the mark, before lapping at the red liquid. Bittersweet. Donghyuck startles one more time, whimpering so quietly Jaemin almost miss it. When it is clean of blood, leaving it a raging pink color, he kisses his way up, stop at his nipples, cute and brown. He kisses them too, sucking and tugging, seeking for more reactions from the smaller. There’s a bruise next to his left nipple, one that Jaemin himself made, one that looks like a little flower. He glides his knife along the skin, up and down, until his jawline. Such a fragile place. 

Donghyuck lies unmoving, save from the ragged movements of his chest as he pants in sensitivity. He drives the knife deep enough to make another wound, enjoy the blood staining the length of his neck, running down slowly. He leans back and admired his work. He’ll probably have to redo it in a week or two, when everything will heal again and he’ll be happy to do so. 

“So pretty.” He hums to himself, trailing his hands on the plush thighs, “You’re mine. I marked you as mine again...” he grins but the happiness fades quickly and his eyes are so cold, Donghyuck shivers under them. “But even though, even though I mark you, again and again, they still come, they still try to take you away. Why is that ?” His hands grasp tte skin, his nails digging so hard they’ll probably leave traces. “Darling, how many will I have to get rid of ?” 

Donghyuck stays silent expect for his little pained cries, he knows better than go against Jaemin when he’s mad. “You’re too pretty for your own good, maybe that’s why. I should hide you away, keep you for myself only, what about this ?” Jaemin’s been thinking of it for awhile now, bringing it up quite often the last few weeks. Moving away from Seoul, in a little city, far away from all the attention that comes in the capital. His hands trail down to his undergarments, dragging the sheer fabric down Donghyuck’s tanned legs. “Maybe I should claim you one more time ?” He smiles at his own proposition and folds Donghyuck in two, bring his legs close to his torso. The smaller gasps at the sudden position, and whines in embarrassment. His left hand grasps the sheets next to his head while he bites the other one to keep quiet. 

He doesn’t warn him when he enters the older, thrusting right away but Donghyuck takes it all like every time. “Look at that, such a good boy.” He grunts when Donghyuck clenches around him, so tight, so warm.

—

When Donghyuck wakes up, Jaemin already left, breakfast on the nightstand. His clothes from last night remains on the floor. He notices the slight bleach smell coming from them, the few blood drops on the fabric. ‘ _That’s why he came home late._ ’ is the first thing Donghyuck thinks off and he smiles to himself. _’Jaemin would not cheat on me, he did it to protect me._ ’, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows it’s wrong, but he can’t stop the way he feels loved, he can’t stop the butterflies inside his tummy as his eyes fall on the new mark on his hip. His fingers graze it, it’s still sore, barely closing but oh so beautiful. Belonging.

He’s Jaemin’s and his only.

**Author's Note:**

> For a bit of context, Jaemin is that obsessive and possessive boyfriend who hates seeing all the people hitting on his boyfriend. That’s when the Yandere tag comes in, yes, Jaemin kills everyone coming too close/ flirting with Donghyuck but the older might be a bit brainwashed and don’t mind his behavior anymore 🥶.
> 
> This is not gore but tiny bit of blood. First time that I try to write about Blood Play and I quite enjoyed experimenting this one. I think I’m might enjoy this genre more than the others 👁👁. You’re welcomed to check out my other Possessive Behavior fanfics 😌.
> 
> And I finally have a Twitter for this account ! You’re welcomed to follow and leave me some prompts on my cc !
> 
> @RedamancyEffect on twt


End file.
